Takuya Kitsuya
Past'' ' Takuya was born in Konohagakure into a family of four. It was Takuya, his younger brother Shadow, and his Mother and Father. It was a happy time for takuya being that he was a very talented individual always showered with praise from the villagers. He lived a happy life til the 3rd Great Ninja war began. His parents were killed not only protecting him and his brother but protecting Konoha in the fight and as the village was thrown into chaos he lost Shadow as they ran through the crowded streets as everyone began to look for a safe haven. Takuya was 5 at the time and that day forever scared an image into his mind that he would never erase. After the choas had calmed he searched for his Brother but to no avail. Takuya fled Konoha and decided to never return. He headed for Otogakure to begin his training in the academy and by the time he was 16 years of age he had already been given the rank of Jounin for his Strategic Intellect and Various Talents. He has since lived and trained in Otogakure and has never attempted to move to any other village. '''Present Takuya has grown to become a fine shinobi and has served Otogakure for over 22 years since the day of the war. He has become a Biochemist and produces vaccines and new technology to further Otogakure's scientific field. He has always done research on various clans such as the Uchiha, Hyugga, and the Rikoudou. He has also collected information on different villages and the abilities of certain forms of Kekkei Genkai that are rare among shinobi such as the Kekkei Tota trait and Hyouton abilities. He is a master of infiltration but only leaves his labratory for research purposes. Takuya has taken part any many battles and is very combat experienced but his lack of physical training has to be his weakest factor in battle. Since become a Sannin ranked ninja Takuya has secluded himself from everyone but his son Seno Kazaro and refuses to reveal his plans that he has since set into motion. The Tale of Ragnarok Takuya was not always a man of few words. He was once an adventurer like all other shinobi and he would take on various mission and go out and explore the world whenever he wasn't busy or felt lonesome. He was once given a mission to head into the mountain near Iwagakure and retrieve a hidden artifact to aid Otogakure incase War between the Nations had ever begun. He set forth onto his mission without hesistation. Days had past before he reached his destination and he found himself wondering cave after cave looking for an artifact that he knew nothing about. Eventually he found a hidden black box covered in dust and he returned to Otogakure with it but when he showed the Otokage he looked upon him with fear and told him to return what he had found. Takuya instead of taking the box back to the mountains he instead went to a large clearing and opened it and released an ancient evil in the form of a wingless Xiao Long Dragon and it spoke to him and told Takuya that he was Ragnarok, bringer of Death and Destruction. In that clearing a great battle took place but in the end Takuya was no match for ragnarok and accepted defeat for the first time in his life. Ragnarok acknowledge Takuya's action and pledged his loyalty to him. Takuya only used Ragnarok in life or death situations but Takuya had come across the Hokage who sealed Ragnarok inside of Kohaku no Johei, one of the Sage of the Six Paths Tools. Since that faithful day which was 5 years ago Takuya has been on a search to retrieve Kohaku no Johei and free Ragnarok from his etenal slumber. Category:Male